Non-volatile memory (NVM) circuits have achieved widespread adoptions for code and data storage applications. An important aspect of NVM circuits is their performance, which includes programming speed and data retention after write/erase cycling. Programming the memory to a program state involves, for example, injecting hot electrons into the gate dielectric of the floating or select gate of the memory cell, while erasing involves discharging the gate dielectric by (Fowler-Nordheim) FN tunneling.
Nano-crystal device layers, such as silicon nano-crystals or germanium nano-crystals are used in semiconductor processing. For example, nano-crystal device layers have been widely used in Non-volatile memory (NVM) devices. NVM devices have achieved widespread adoptions for code and data storage applications.
In conventional NVM devices, we have discovered that during programming of the memory cell, the electric field (e-field) generated for charging of the nano-crystals is not uniform across the nano-crystals. This results in slower programming speed and poor data retention due to cross-talk between the adjacent nano-crystals.